Sides
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Roman fell for a girl in Thomas's dream. But she wasn't part of the dream. She was a creativity side. A side to another person. Ladies and gentlemen, here is the sides to Alice.
1. Chapter 1: In Which We Meet the Sides

Chapter 1:

Alice's sides were created one by one.

She was born with her morality, taking the name Maria. She had hair in waves and curls and wore jeans and a t shirt. She had a motherly persona, and doted upon the girl whom she was to protect, helping her do the right things and tell right from wrong.

As Alice got older, and began to draw on paper with crayons, she got another side- her creativity. Josie looked much different from Maria. She had short hair in a messy pixie cut and wore a plaid shirt and jeans splattered with paint and markers. She absoloutely loved Alice and influenced her as she got older.

Then as Alice began to learn about the world around her, her logic came into play. Meghan looked much different. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore glasses, a sweater, and jeans. She loved Alice and was strict, making sure she remembered what she needed to do to be happy and safe.

Finally, as Alice went to elementary school, one final side came in- anxiety. MB was rather dark and wore black hair with a white streak, a leather jacket, and jeans. She sometimes pestered Alice with fears and thoughts, which although sometimes made her feel sick and miserable, kept into play with keeping her sides in check.

There were other sides too. Many of them, sadly, weren't in her best interest at all. And so, they kept to themselves in a separate area of Alice's mind, plotting to themselves, as the main four and the other sides helped Alice grow.

And that lead them to the day when they would meet other sides like them.

* * *

"I love it when Thomas lets us help out in his dreams, don't you?" asked Roman as he bravely fought a dragon. "Right guys?"

Patton was cowering behind a rock, Virgil was texting on his phone like he didn't really care, and Logan was questioning the situation.

"You guys are no fun." replied Roman as he kept on battling the dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josie was pacing around the mindscape.

"I can't believe it's another night without a dream!" she told the sides. "This has gone on for weeks! I can't stand it! Where's the adventure? I need adventure or I might lose it!"

Meghan was reading a book on Thomas Jefferson, MB was playing solitaire, and Maria was knitting.

"Well, if you want, then why don't you go into someone else's dream?" asked MB. "I mean, all the minds are connected somehow, and there's got to be someone out there dreaming."

"Great idea MB!" responded Josie.

"Have fun." replied Meghan.

"Be safe and come back by the time the person wakes up." replied Maria, looking concerned.

* * *

Roman was fighting the dragon as the door to the dream opened and Josie walked in.

* * *

"Guys?" asked a girl their age walking up to Virgil, Patton, and Logan, who had retained their positions. "I'm Josie, creativity side of another person, can I join in?"

"Certainly sport!" replied Patton.

"Be our guest." replied Virgil.

"Thanks guys!" Josie replied.

Meanwhile, the dragon had used a blast of fire to knock the sword out of Roman's hands. He was cornered.

"Catch!"

Roman looked over and saw a beautiful maiden tossing his sword to him.

* * *

The side had blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a prince outfit that looked like Hans's from Frozen. The minute she noticed his sword lying by her foot, she picked it up, called to him, and tossed it to him.

The side caught it, staring at her for a moment.

"C'mon!" Josie called to him. "Let's take this dragon down!"

Josie drew her sword from her belt and joined in on the battle.

The two of them fought off the dragon together, until eventually, the dragon flew off.

"Nice work!" replied Josie to the side.

That was when she realized it was almost seven.

* * *

Roman had never had so much fun in his life. I mean, sometimes the other sides had helped him fight the dragon in his dreams, but he could tell that the side he was fighting with was a creativity like him. He never met another creativity side before, let alone one from another person.

Right when he was about to state something to her, she checked her watch.

"Oh no! It's almost seven! I have to get back to my girl! She's going to wake up soon!" replied the side, running to the exit of the dream.

"Wait!" Roman called. "I don't even know your name!"

"It was fun fighting a dragon with you!" called the side as she ran out of the dream and left.

* * *

"You alright there buddy?" Patton asked Roman later that day. "Are you feeling okay?"

Thomas had some writer's block for the new episode, and Roman was being quiet. Two signs that something was wrong with the imagination side.

"I'm fine Patton." replied Roman misribley.

"This is about that girl that you met in the dream last night." replied Logan.

"You met a girl?" Thomas asked. "Come to think of it, there was a girl in my dream last night."

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun fighting that dragon." replied Roman. "Then she had to leave. She's another person's creativity, and I never even asked for her name."

"Her name's Josie." replied Logan. "And she left this."

Logan tossed something to Roman, who caught it.

A single sneaker was now in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Roman Creates A Plot

**This is where the story may get darker.**

 **Some spoilers for "Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts", Remus being Remus, self doubt, and mention of dark sides.**

Chapter 2:

That next night, Roman was out late. This time, he didn't bring Logan, Patton, or Virgil with him. He simply walked out with his backpack, sword in one hand, and the sneaker in the other.

"Where are you going?" asked Logan.

"I'm going to find the girl of my dreams!" replied Roman. "Out there, she's waiting for me to save her from a dragon, and I set to find her!"

And with that Roman walked right out the door.

"When I return, it shall be with a beautiful maiden in my arms!"

* * *

A few hours later, a defeated looking Roman walked in.

"I have returned, having failed my mission." replied Roman, dejected as he collapsed on the couch.

"Roman, there are a lot of girls with that shoe size." replied Logan. "You can't expect just to find a girl and then tell she was the one you had a great time with she could have just as well been a figure of the dream itself-"

"Logan, not the time!" shouted Roman. He sighed. "I'm never going to find her."

"Don't lose hope!" Patton responded. "You can't give up! We should just try again tomarrow."

"Don't encourage him." sighed Virgil. "Next thing you know he'll be putting up signs-"

"Virgil, that's genius!" responded Roman, snapping out of his funk. "I'll be right back!"

And Roman headed off to his room.

The sides looked at Virgil.

"Remind me next time to just never speak." replied Virgil.

"Oh Virgil, Roman just has a case of puppy love!" replied Patton. "You shouldn't act so worked up about it!"

"Look, I can think of all the reasons this could end horribly." replied Virgil. "She could be seeing someone else, she could like girls, she could not be attracted to him, she could have a nasty personality, she could be unfaithful-"

"Virgil has a point Patton." replied Logan.

"What's with all the angst about love?" asked Thomas, who had recently woken up.

"Roman met a girl." replied Logan.

"It's so sweet!" exclaimed Patton.

"A girl?" asked Thomas. "Where?"

"During a dream you had a few nights ago." replied Logan. "The one about the dragon-"

"That girl?" asked Thomas. "Oh yeah, I remember her! She seemed nice."

"Yeah, well Roman can't find her." replied Virgil. "So he's been out looking for her ever since. Kept her shoe and everything. Now he's-"

Roman suddenly emerged from his room with a stack of paper.

"I'm off to find my love!" he exclaimed. "I shall return in a few minutes!"

And with that Roman left to put up the flyers everywhere.

"I just have one thing to say." replied Logan.

"What's that?" asked Patton.

"I hope he didn't use all the printer paper."

* * *

Elsewhere in the dark mindscapes, Remus was talking to some of the other dark sides in the corner of the room.

"And then I realized that's where I left the cockroaches!" exclaimed Remus to Vanity.

"Interesting." replied Vanity, a young woman who was wearing a lot of makeup and a fancy dress, too busy fixing her hair to focus on Remus's story. "Say Remus, doesn't the weather show my natural curls?"

"Oh for goodness sake's Vanity." replied Indifference from the chair next to her. "We get it, you're gorgeous."

"I wish I was prettier." replied Luna, twirling her hair while looking at herself in the mirror.

It was the middle of the day, and when the dark sides weren't pestering their respective people, they communicated with each other. Remus, Luna, Vanity, and Indifference were four from different dark sides who spent time together.

Suddenly, the conversation was halted by Deceit approaching the table.

"Deceit!" exclaimed Vanity, ignoring her appearance for a split second.

"Ladies and gentlemen-" replied Deceit, slamming a piece of paper on the table. "I have an idea. A little prince was putting these all over the mindscape."

The four looked at the paper. A colorful piece of printer paper covered in glitter and markers. There was so much color that the words were barely readable.

"Looking for a creativity side..." read Luna. "...Last seen battling a dragon...Roman?"

"Typical." replied Remus.

"Look. I have an idea." replied Deceit. "How we can all get into this person's mind. We disguise a dark side- someone that looks so much like a good one- and then we disguise them as the creativity side. Then that side can infiltrate his mind and allow us in. It's perfect."

"But who are we going to use?" asked Indifference.

"Her." Deceit stated, pointing to Luna. Luna blushed.

"Me?" she asked.

"Hm..." replied Vanity, looking at Luna's long black hair, baggy sweater, jeans, and sneakers. "She does have a pretty good 'emo gothic creative vibe'."

"Hold on, hold on." replied Remus. "I cannot belive you all would throw her into a mess like this? This will create a bigger mess than-"

"Oh Remus, it's just until we can get in." snapped Vanity.

Remus sighed and clapped his hands. Suddenly, Luna's baggy clothes turned into a pastel purple summer dress, white mary janes, and a white sweater.

"You do have to dress up sometimes." replied Remus, adding a flower crown to her hair. "An innocent young woman looking for summer love. It's the worst look I've ever made. There has to be someone who knows how to make adjustments."

Remus looked over at Vanity.

"No spiders." replied Vanity.

"You're no fun." Remus told her.

Luna looked in the mirror.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna. "That I look like a creativity side?"

"Of course you do." replied Deceit, nudging her towards the door. "And if you don't that man is so gullible he's going to take you back either way."

"But-"

"But go out there and look pure!"

Deceit ushered Luna outside and shut the door. The dark sides watched as Luna walked away.

Remus looked at Vanity eagerly.

"Still no spiders."

Remus sighed.


End file.
